1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pyridylaniline for combatting insect, mite, fungus or bacterium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that certain pyridylanilines have activities for combatting noxious livings such as insects, mites, fungi, bacteria and rodents in the prior arts, for example, the compounds having rodenticidal activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,778 and the compounds having pesticidal activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,109 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,611.
It has not been known that pyridylanilines having the specific substituents on pyridyl ring according to the present invention have activities for combatting noxious insect, mite, fungus, and bacterium.